


Starlight Shines Bright, But Not As Bright As My Love Tonight

by Cant_We_Just_Dance



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetic, This is so sweet i love it, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_We_Just_Dance/pseuds/Cant_We_Just_Dance
Summary: Lafayette had been waiting for this moment since the second Alexander's lips had first pressed against his in that fireworks-crashing-flame-ignited second of bliss.Now all Alexander had to do was say yes.





	Starlight Shines Bright, But Not As Bright As My Love Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is @jamisahivemind from tumblr! Remember to comment, kudos, and hang out with me on the hellsite!

“Lafayette….” Alexander gasped, his hand covering his mouth as tears began forming in his eyes. “I…I don’t know what to say…”

“Well, saying ‘yes’ would be ideal,” Lafayette joked halfheartedly, forcing a smile on his face as he tried to keep his balance on one knee. The diamond ring glimmered in the candlelight, illuminating the windowsill that displayed the inky darkness of night where stars shone brightly. Metallic gold lay twisted around the diamond, holding it in place and forming what was quite clearly an engagement ring.

“But what if I didn’t?” Alexander asked quietly, his voice weak as he attempted to keep his emotions held inside. “What if I told you that I don’t want to marry you and I never wanted to see you again because then you’d find someone who deserves your love?”

“Alexander…Even if you did say those things, and even if they were true, I could never find another person whom I hold so much affection for in my heart. If only I could reach the sky and give you a star of your own, if only you could see how brightly you shine….” Lafayette whispered, eyes wide with hope.

“Gilbert…” Alexander muttered, leaving his chair and leaning down to be face-to-face with the anxious Frenchman on the floor. He ran his hand along Lafayette’s cheek for a moment before pulling his chin up to kiss him softly, and pulling away far too quickly. “You didn’t even have to ask. I will always be yours.”

“You…You mean..?” Lafayette stuttered, beginning to shake slightly.

“Yes. I mean yes, I’ll marry you, yes, I’ll be your husband, yes, I’ll love you until our dying days, yes, yes, a thousand times, yes!” Alexander exclaimed in tearful joy. He stood up fully and offered Lafayette his left hand slowly. Lafayette stared up at him for a moment, a single tear streaming down his face, before sliding the ring onto Alexander’s finger and standing up, grabbing him by the waist and spinning them around.

“I love you, I love you, I love you!” He shouted, uncaring at what volume he spoke. He set Alexander down after a few moments of crying and spinning him around, and gazed at him lovingly for a moment before speaking in a soft voice. “My love, you look so gorgeous in the starlight…”

Alexander wrapped his arms behind Lafayette’s neck and kissed him for a moment, only pulling away for a moment to whisper, “Starlight shines bright, but not as bright as my love tonight.”


End file.
